


Ending an Affair

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rules on how to end an affair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending an Affair

Just as there were rules to govern every action or thought on the Senate floor so was there rules to dissolving an affair.

A casual affair of bodies but not minds or hearts needed only a letter to end it.

A mistress was rewarded with jewels and coin.

A beloved lover, with whom passion has dwindled away, was treated with respect and offered friendship.

Padme wrote her note on heavy cream coloured paper, the words simple yet elegant.

It was delivered on a silver tray etched with the native flowers of Naboo to the Senator from Alderaan.


End file.
